xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie Kelly(Robin) (Earth-31)
The mantle of Robin began with Dick Grayson and seemingly ended with the death of the second, Jason Todd. 10 years later, Carrie Kelley, neglected daughter of two ex-activists, had a chance encounter with Batman, who returned to duty after a decade of retirement. While seeking shelter at the Beet Street Arcade with her friend Michelle, Kelley was surrounded by Mutants. Batman saved them and Kelley briefly saw him during the storm. A short time later, Kelley witnessed the sight of the Bat signal and was inspired to buy a knock off Robin costume. She sneaked out of her room and attempted to go on patrol, nearly falling to her death within seconds. While confronting muggers and the like, she overheard Mutants talking about a meeting at the Dump. Kelley followed the Mutants and secretly aided the Batmobile as it took down the Mutant Gang. She observed the battle between Batman and the Mutant Leader. When it became apparent Batman was going to get killed, Kelley jumped the Mutant Leader. Batman mustered his strength and tossed an ampule at the Leader's face, covering it in a thick black substance. After he passed out, Kelley walked Batman back to the Batmobile. As the Alfred remotely scanned Batman's battered body, Kelley reset his dislocated arm and fashioned a make shift splint. Batman accepted her as Robin and believed she would be a crucial asset in ending the Mutant Gang once and for all. Kelley was disguised as a Mutant and falsely spread word of a meeting at the Pipe, per Batman's instructions. Once it was done, Robin returned the Batcycle to the Batcave while Batman defeated the Leader. Over the course of the next three months, Kelley honed her skills under the tutelage of Batman at the expense of hanging out with her friend Michelle. During an operation, Robin led Bruno into an alley but let herself be seen and disobeyed orders to reprogram the Batcopter's voice controls. She became crucial in extracting Batman, from a rooftop battle with police and from the Fairgrounds after the Joker killed himself. However, despite saving several civilians riding a roller coaster from being blown up, Robin's actions did partly lead to the accidental death of Joker's henchman Abner. In the showdown between Batman and Superman, Robin ran interference in the Batmobile. In the end, she picked up Green Arrow and fled underground. Kelley, in disguise, attended the funeral of Bruce Wayne then dug up his body. Together, they arrived at the site of Batman's new base of operations to address his army. Screenshots The Dark Knight Returns (107).png The Dark Knight Returns (106).png The Dark Knight Returns (105).png The Dark Knight Returns (104).png The Dark Knight Returns (103).png The Dark Knight Returns (100).png The Dark Knight Returns (101).png The Dark Knight Returns (102).png The Dark Knight Returns (99).png The Dark Knight Returns (98).png The Dark Knight Returns (97).png The Dark Knight Returns (94).png The Dark Knight Returns (95).png The Dark Knight Returns (96).png The Dark Knight Returns (90).png The Dark Knight Returns (93).png The Dark Knight Returns (92).png The Dark Knight Returns (91).png The Dark Knight Returns (88).png The Dark Knight Returns (89).png The Dark Knight Returns (86).png The Dark Knight Returns (87).png The Dark Knight Returns (85).png The Dark Knight Returns (82).png The Dark Knight Returns (83).png The Dark Knight Returns (84).png The Dark Knight Returns (81).png The Dark Knight Returns (80).png The Dark Knight Returns (79).png The Dark Knight Returns (181).png The Dark Knight Returns (182).png The Dark Knight Returns (183).png The Dark Knight Returns (180).png The Dark Knight Returns (179).png The Dark Knight Returns (178).png The Dark Knight Returns (175).png The Dark Knight Returns (176).png The Dark Knight Returns (177).png The Dark Knight Returns (174).png The Dark Knight Returns (173).png The Dark Knight Returns (172).png The Dark Knight Returns (171).png The Dark Knight Returns (170).png The Dark Knight Returns (169).png The Dark Knight Returns (166).png The Dark Knight Returns (167).png The Dark Knight Returns (168).png The Dark Knight Returns (165).png The Dark Knight Returns (164).png The Dark Knight Returns (163).png The Dark Knight Returns (160).png The Dark Knight Returns (161).png The Dark Knight Returns (162).png The Dark Knight Returns (159).png The Dark Knight Returns (157).png The Dark Knight Returns (158).png The Dark Knight Returns (156).png The Dark Knight Returns (155).png The Dark Knight Returns (154).png The Dark Knight Returns (151).png The Dark Knight Returns (150).png The Dark Knight Returns (149).png The Dark Knight Returns (144).png The Dark Knight Returns (142).png The Dark Knight Returns (143).png The Dark Knight Returns (78).png The Dark Knight Returns (77).png The Dark Knight Returns (76).png The Dark Knight Returns (75).png The Dark Knight Returns (72).png The Dark Knight Returns (73).png The Dark Knight Returns (74).png The Dark Knight Returns (71).png The Dark Knight Returns (70).png The Dark Knight Returns (69).png The Dark Knight Returns (66).png The Dark Knight Returns (67).png The Dark Knight Returns (68).png The Dark Knight Returns (65).png The Dark Knight Returns (64).png The Dark Knight Returns (63).png The Dark Knight Returns (60).png The Dark Knight Returns (61).png The Dark Knight Returns (62).png The Dark Knight Returns (59).png The Dark Knight Returns (58).png The Dark Knight Returns (25).png The Dark Knight Returns (24).png The Dark Knight Returns (23).png The Dark Knight Returns (18).png The Dark Knight Returns (19).png The Dark Knight Returns (302).png The Dark Knight Returns (301).png The Dark Knight Returns (298).png The Dark Knight Returns (299).png The Dark Knight Returns (300).png The Dark Knight Returns (297).png The Dark Knight Returns (296).png The Dark Knight Returns (295).png The Dark Knight Returns (292).png The Dark Knight Returns (293).png The Dark Knight Returns (294).png The Dark Knight Returns (291).png The Dark Knight Returns (290).png The Dark Knight Returns (289).png The Dark Knight Returns (286).png The Dark Knight Returns (287).png The Dark Knight Returns (288).png The Dark Knight Returns (285).png The Dark Knight Returns (284).png The Dark Knight Returns (283).png The Dark Knight Returns (280).png The Dark Knight Returns (281).png The Dark Knight Returns (282).png The Dark Knight Returns (279).png The Dark Knight Returns (278).png The Dark Knight Returns (277).png The Dark Knight Returns (276).png The Dark Knight Returns (275).png The Dark Knight Returns (274).png The Dark Knight Returns (258).png The Dark Knight Returns (257).png The Dark Knight Returns (256).png The Dark Knight Returns (255).png The Dark Knight Returns (254).png The Dark Knight Returns (253).png The Dark Knight Returns (252).png The Dark Knight Returns (251).png The Dark Knight Returns (250).png The Dark Knight Returns (247).png The Dark Knight Returns (248).png The Dark Knight Returns (249).png The Dark Knight Returns (246).png The Dark Knight Returns (245).png The Dark Knight Returns (244).png The Dark Knight Returns (211).png The Dark Knight Returns (210).png The Dark Knight Returns (209).png The Dark Knight Returns (208).png The Dark Knight Returns (205).png The Dark Knight Returns (206).png The Dark Knight Returns (207).png The Dark Knight Returns (204).png The Dark Knight Returns (203).png The Dark Knight Returns (198).png The Dark Knight Returns (197).png The Dark Knight Returns (196).png The Dark Knight Returns (193).png The Dark Knight Returns (194).png The Dark Knight Returns (195).png The Dark Knight Returns (192).png The Dark Knight Returns (241).png The Dark Knight Returns (242).png The Dark Knight Returns (243).png The Dark Knight Returns (240).png The Dark Knight Returns (239).png The Dark Knight Returns (238).png The Dark Knight Returns (235).png The Dark Knight Returns (236).png The Dark Knight Returns (237).png The Dark Knight Returns (234).png The Dark Knight Returns (233).png The Dark Knight Returns (232).png Category:DC Universe Category:Disguise Category:Acrobatics Category:Batman Family Category:Sidekicks Category:Stealth Force Category:One-Man Army Category:Team Robin Category:Super Hero Category:Americans Category:Glasses Category:Virgin Category:Gotham City Category:Teenagers Category:DCUAOM Category:Martial Artist Category:Cape Category:Secret Keeper Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Manslaughter